Salacious (REWRITE)
by MissingUser959392
Summary: Kaname has been coming home from work late and Zero is getting sick of it. Tonight, he plans to spice things up a bit in order to get Kaname to stay home with him longer. This is a better and revised version of my old Salacious story! I hope you guys enjoy this a lot more.


**Salacious (Rewritten)**

Zero was annoyed. It was half past eleven o'clock and Kaname still had not returned from work. This was the fourth time in the week his husband had to stay late, and Zero had enough.

Kaname was so involved with his work the few recent weeks, the quality time between he and Zero was reduced to an unsatisfiable amount—for both parties. The only time they could spend together was in the morning before Kaname left for work and late at night when he returned. This caused Zero to feel lonely, especially in the nights when he would lie awake in bed longing to feel the body of his husband next to him, preferably pressed up against him with arms hugging his torso gently. It was how he fell asleep best.

Something had to be done about this, or else Zero wouldn't know how to handle not being around his husband, the man he loved with all his heart, for an even longer period of time. He missed his warmth, the way they could spend hours talking and never get bored, and especially the way Kaname touched him, whether sexually or simply a brush of the hand.

Zero's gaze traveled from the moving characters on the television screen to the digital clock across the room in the kitchen. He was anxious and waiting for Kaname to come home. He felt dissatisfied until a great thought crossed his mind. There was one way, completely guaranteed, that would convince Kaname—or any man, for that matter, to stop offering to stay late at work. And that would be to make things better in the bedroom—which meant changing it up and adding some extra flair.

Zero smirked mischievously to himself as ideas of what he could do with Kaname ran through his head. There were so many new things he wanted to try but never had the chance to. Tonight, all those fantasies that had been running through his head could be fulfilled. And he was certain Kaname would love every single one of them.

After gathering his thoughts, Zero moved into the bedroom to decide how he would execute his plan tonight. He turned towards the walk-in closet, staring down at Kaname's belts and ties. _Maybe I should tie his hands__ back__ so he can't do anything. Then__tease him __until he begs..._ Zero headed for the closet and pulled a thick brown belt from the pile of twisted leather belts and silk ties on the floor. He chucked the belt onto the middle of the king-sized bed before grabbing one of Kaname's white dress shirts and switching it out for what he was currently wearing.

When Zero was done fixing the buttons, the shirt barely ended past the middle of his thighs. He knew how much Kaname loved when Zero wore his shirts in that way. Thinking about it propelled Zero's anticipation for when the said man would arrive home. He couldn't stop thinking about the way he'd tease Kaname—by licking his ear, biting his neck and kissing all the way down his body but never giving him the stimulation he so desperately needed... _He'd better get home quick__!_

Zero returned to the living room and looked outside for the flash of bright headlights, signifying Kaname's return. Once the said signal arrived, Zero hurried to the couch and lay himself down across it, pulling the hem of the dress shirt down to hide his boxers that contained a rather evident erection—one he knew wouldn't be sustained for long because a certain someone would be taking care of it tonight. Zero waited as Kaname pulled into the driveway, exited the car and entered the house.

"I'm home, Zero," Kaname announced as he stepped inside. He took a few steps into the living room after slipping off his dress shoes. "Sorry, they needed me to stay—oh goodness..."

"You're late," Zero said, not being able to hide the smirk on his face at Kaname's reaction. Zero lifted himself from the couch and strode over to Kaname. As he drew closer, he pressed his hands onto either one of Kaname's shoulders and pushed him against the wall. "You're _very_ late. Again."

"I'm sorry, but as I was saying they needed me to stay later so that—"

Zero silenced Kaname with a brief kiss. "You're going to make it up to me," he said softly, tightening his hold on Kaname's shirt. "You're going to do everything I say tonight. No questions. Understand?"

Kaname gulped. He wasn't used to seeing Zero this way—the roles were completely reversed. Zero was acting a lot more like he would, but strangely enough, Kaname liked that. Seeing Zero take initiative was attractive, he had to admit. He stared deeply into the lustful lavender eyes of his partner. Just what did Zero have in mind that made those eyes so intense?

"Yes, I understand." Kaname gave in. He was curious as to what Zero planned to do with him that night.

Without another word, Zero grabbed Kaname's hand and led him to their room. He stopped as they approached the front of the bed where the belt lay coiled in a half-circle. "Take your shirt off and sit on the bed," Zero commanded.

Kaname did as told, slipping his tie out and undoing the buttons of his shirt. Zero watched as the fabric was pulled up and off from the pureblood's body, revealing his toned chest and the slightest definition of abs below. Zero grinned to himself, imagining how he'd tease that body until the point of begging. Kaname sat on the bed as told, looking up at Zero with anticipation and curiosity.

Zero picked up the belt. "I'm going to tie this around your wrists," he announced. "Put your hands behind your back."

Kaname moved his arms and positioned his hands behind his back, palms overlapping. He shut his eyes and shivered as Zero wrapped the leather around his wrists. They were tight enough to prevent escape but not to the point where they hurt. The belt was firm and thick around Kaname's skin. The feeling of limited mobility was foreign to Kaname, but to his surprise it was a lot more erotic than he could have imagined it to be. Zero could do as he pleased, and Kaname could only take what was given to him. "Is it too tight?" Zero asked, and Kaname responded to him with a quick shake of the head.

Zero walked in front of Kaname and sunk down to his knees. "You're more excited than I thought," he mused as his fingers trailed over the bulge that strained in his partner's trousers. He smirked as Kaname instinctively raised his hips in attempt to receive more of Zero's touch. "It's nice to give up some control in a while. Don't you think?" Zero said as he slowly—agonizingly slowly in Kaname's perspective—pulled down the zipper of the dress pants and let them pool to the floor.

"It… It feels different," Kaname managed to say as he was distracted by his eagerness for Zero to do _something_ stimulating—anything. Pre-cum had already leaked into his boxers, leaving a small stain on the soft red material of his boxers. Kaname's breath hitched when Zero pressed the edge of his palm against the tip of his cock through the underwear. "Mmnh… Zero, enough teasing."

"No," Zero growled, pushing his palm harder against Kaname's clothed skin. "You don't get to order me around tonight. You stayed out late again, and I'm gonna show you exactly why you shouldn't anymore." Zero grabbed the elastic and pulled the boxers down, watching as his partner's cock sprang free and stood firmly in the air with beads of pre-cum sliding down the tip. "You're _this_ hard already? God, are we going to have some fucking fun."

Zero grabbed hold of the pureblood's shaft, smirking as he felt it throb in his hand. He gradually stroked in an up-and-down motion, watching Kaname's reaction as he did so. Kaname's face was twisted in pleasure but also frustration—and Zero was pleased at this. Kaname released a few groans as Zero moved his hand faster in the same motion. "...More, Zero…"

Zero pulled his hand away and licked the drops from his hand, locking eyes with Kaname as he sucked thoroughly on his fingers. "I'll give you more once you start begging." Zero placed his tongue on the base of his husband's shaft and ran it up to the tip. He kissed the entire head slowly before returning his grip and running his tongue over the head, collecting the pre-cum that rose. Kaname watched, growing harder as he ingested the sight upon him. He would never tire seeing Zero act in this way; even though he was teasing, it still felt so amazing. Watching his pink tongue slip out and swirl around the head leaving it wetter was a sight so erotic he could cum just by watching it. The best was when their eyes locked, equally full of love and desire for each other.

Zero withdrew his mouth and stroked Kaname at a faster pace, watching as his cock moved to his control. "So fucking delicious," Zero murmured, enveloping the head with his mouth again and sucking hard. Zero slowly slid his mouth off while still gripping the rest of the pureblood's shaft. "Do you like watching while you're tied up like that? Is that getting you off?" he purred, staring right into Kaname's darker eyes.

"Yes, I love this… I really love this, Zero," Kaname replied, chuckling as Zero's face lit up at the praise. "You wanted me to come home this badly?"

"I miss you," Zero said, nearly a whisper. He stared at the pureblood's shaft while stroking it gently, tightening his grip as his hand moved down and releasing the pressure as it ventured upwards. "I wanted to be around you more. But you're always so busy and don't have enough time for me—for us. So, I thought I could do something different."

"Oh, Zero…" Kaname was touched. He missed Zero the same way and felt the time they were spending together lately wasn't enough. He missed being able to come home from work earlier so he could spend the rest of his day doing whatever he and Zero desired. "I'll make it up to you. I'll do whatever you want. I love you."

"I love you, too," Zero said. He tilted his head and kissed below the tip on a rather sensitive place. Kaname's hips moved towards Zero's mouth, clearly begging for more. Zero decided Kaname deserved the release. He engulfed Kaname as much as he could, taking in about five inches whole, and bobbed his head while his fingers fondled his husband's balls, giving them the stimulation they needed for release. Zero continued pleasing Kaname the best way he knew until Kaname's release built up.

"Ah… Ugh… I'm going to…" Kaname struggled to say as complete bliss engulfed him. He looked down at Zero and thrust his hips upward, watching as an extra inch slid into the man's throat. He climaxed the moment their eyes locked, and when he shut his eyes all he could see behind them was Zero's gorgeous light eyes wanting and needing him desperately.

"Enough, enough…" Kaname panted softly as his high started to come down. Zero withdrew himself and sat straight up on his knees, swallowing the pureblood's load and licking the rest from his lips. "My god. You're so _good _at that…"

Zero smiled and hummed at the praise. "Here, I'll untie you now."

Kaname released a sigh of relief as Zero undid the belt. His hands were free. He didn't waste a moment to wrap them around Zero and pull him into his lap. They kissed deeply, their lips moving together in virtually perfect harmony. The feeling of Zero's soft and wet lips upon his own made Kaname hard again.

He slid his hands down Zero's back and spread his fingers to fill his hands with Zero's ass that peeked out from underneath the night shirt. Kaname squeezed hard, earning a gasp from Zero. He smiled against Zero's lips and pushed a tongue inside his mouth, reclaiming what was his. Zero gladly accepted and moaned into the hot kiss, running his hands up and down Kaname's back.

Kaname broke from the kiss and gave Zero a light peck on his lips. "Is that all you wanted to show me tonight? Or do you want to dominate me more?" he asked softly. "Because I would really love to be inside you right now."

Zero gulped. "I think I got what I needed," he said, his voice faltering because Kaname was returning to a dominant demeanor. "I want you inside, too."

"Get on the bed, with your ass faced towards me," the pureblood commanded.

Zero released a soft moan as he followed Kaname's instruction. He planted himself on his fours with his bare ass exposed to his partner. A shudder pulsed through Zero's body as he heard the clink of the belt fall to the floor. He shut his eyes as he waited for Kaname to retrieve the needed supplies for their lovemaking session. When Kaname returned, a sudden cold and wet sensation was at Zero's entrance. He gripped onto the thick sheets as Kaname's lubed finger slowly entered him. Zero shuddered and hissed with slight discomfort.

"Am I going too fast?" Kaname said quietly and stopped, concerned about Zero's reaction.

"You're doing fine. I just need to adjust," Zero told him. "Keep going."

Kaname obliged and pushed his finger further into the orifice. Zero was tight, still, and in order for him to feel as little pain as possible later on, Kaname would need to insert at least three fingers. "I'm going to put in a second one, okay?" Kaname announced gently. Zero didn't resist, so Kaname inserted a second finger wetter than the first. He stopped as Zero clenched tightly around his fingers and let out a low, growly moan. "How is that?"

"Fuck…" Zero groaned. It felt like fire was stretching him apart from the inside. It was uncomfortable yet a bit pleasurable simultaneously. "Just go slow."

"Of course." Kaname waited until Zero was ready, then pushed both fingers gradually deeper. He loved the way Zero continued to tighten around his fingers and pull them in further, like his body was needily desiring him.

Once he felt Zero was accustomed, Kaname gently thrust his fingers back and forth inside of Zero. This caused a spark of rubbing pleasure to build up inside Zero, which led to a series of low and high moans. "Ahh… Oh, fuck…!" cried Zero softly. "Fuck, yes… Kaname…"

"You're such a good boy," Kaname purred in praise. "Do you want another one inside of you? Can you handle that, hm?"

"Yes, I can, I can…" Zero replied hurriedly.

Kaname withdrew his two fingers and slicked up three. He stretched apart Zero's ass with two other fingers on his skin which were right on the outside of the orifice, and gently placed his three, dripping-wet and slick fingers inside. Zero felt so slippery inside. Kaname watched Zero's movements carefully, from the dip of his head down to the bed to the curling of his fingers against the soft blanket.

"Ahh…! Oh god, fuck…" Zero cried out softly as Kaname's fingers were in as deep as they could go. Zero's cock reached full hardness and throbbed, along with his ass that took each finger in. "Kaname, move them… Move them, now…" Zero whined out as he took in the burning bliss that swirled through his lower regions.

Kaname obliged, thrusting his fingers at a slow pace but eventually going faster, listening to the euphony of sounds coming from Zero's mouth. He couldn't wait to be inside him, to fill him up and pump his hard cock deep inside Zero's begging hole. He could hardly wait, but he cared for Zero's comfort more than his own selfish pleasure. He needed to make sure the man was fully ready to take something as big as his cock inside him.

"Zero, are you ready?" Kaname asked once Zero began quivering at each thrust of the three digits.

"Y-Yeah…" Zero said, his voice quiet and soft. Kaname effortlessly slid his fingers out of Zero and slid a rubber over his cock before pushing it inside, replacing his fingers. "Oh…! Holy fuck…" Zero gasped out as the pureblood's girth stretched him out even more. "O-Oww… Slow down a bit, please… You're so fucking huge, damn it."

"Sorry!" Kaname apologized quickly, but felt great pride from Zero's comment. "You just feel so good right now, Zero." He waited until Zero gave a signal he was ready. Kaname pushed his cock in deeper, placing his lubed hand on the small of Zero's back while the other rested on his hip. He watched while inch by inch his cock disappeared into Zero's hot and throbbing ass, and he groaned gently in approval and pleasure at the sight. He uttered a curse beneath his breath at the glorious feeling of Zero's ass squeezing his cock, drawing him in. "Almost all the way in," Kaname purred aloud, tightening his grip on Zero's hip as the throbbing of his cock between the wet walls heightened.

Zero's fists nearly turned white as Kaname fully inserted himself inside. Zero's breath heaved, and he could no longer suppress any sounds that originated from his throat. His moans were pure bliss, and even hearing them himself aroused him. Kaname filled him up completely. There was not a single space left untouched by the pureblood's thickness. He was being filled to the brim and stretched simultaneously, which was an unearthly and heavenly feeling. How could something feel this good? Especially with the man he loved. The man he cherished, the one he wanted to be beside forever. Until death do them part. It was a beautiful thing to share this moment with him.

"Can you take all of me?" Kaname said as he almost pushed himself in to the hilt. "Can you handle it? Or is it too much for you?"

"I can do it," Zero replied, curling his fingers against the bed sheets. He rocked his hips back towards Kaname and cried out as an incredibly sensitive spot inside him was impacted. "Fuck! Right there, please…! Fucking pound that spot."

Kaname smirked and placed both hands on Zero's hips. He slammed directly into the spot Zero wanted him to, and he almost came from hearing the noises that exited Zero's sweet mouth. "Louder," Kaname demanded. "I want to hear you scream!"

Zero's voice grew louder as Kaname increased the speed of his thrusts. Zero reached behind him and pumped his cock to each thrust, his body shuddering and sweat clinging hard to his silky skin. He couldn't take it anymore. He was going to explode from this bliss. Not a single coherent word could be generated from his mouth as he entered the next stage of intense pleasure. He shut his eyes, paying attention to the bundle of nerves inside him that were being struck powerfully. A beautiful and rapturous feeling encased his entire body as he came, cum spurting out in jets, and he didn't care at this point where it got, or if it made a big mess. He was enthralled by this one-of-a-kind feeling. He gasped as Kaname's seed emptied inside him, deeply. Kaname's thrusts slowly eased and his hold on Zero's hips loosened as his orgasm faded.

Zero breathed heavily, panting, feeling his heart pound against his skin. Kaname leaned over him, and Zero could feel the man's strong heartbeat against his back, and the slight shift of his cock in his orifice.

"God, I… that was…" Zero tried to get out, but it was hard to put into words what ultimate rapture he just experienced.

"Perfect," Kaname finished his sentence. His voice was faint, as he was trying to catch his breath as well.

"Yeah. Definitely," Zero huffed and smiled, lowering himself down to the bed. He closed his eyes while Kaname slowly withdrew himself, slowly, and planted himself beside Zero, lying on his side. Kaname pushed away the strands of hair clinging to the man's sweat-covered neck, and slid his nimble fingers down to the shoulder.

They laid in silence, taking in the afterglow of the sex and waiting for their heartbeats to return to normal.

Zero rolled onto his side, facing Kaname. "Hey. You're going to come back earlier from now on, won't you?"

Kaname laughed softly. "Of course. I think they can get things done without me."

"Do you promise?"

"Yes. Of course."

"Good," Zero yawned. He weakly traced his fingers down Kaname's broad and toned chest. He stared into Kaname's deeper, darker eyes and smiled. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Kaname pecked him on the lips, their lips only brushing against each other. "Let's do this more."

"Oh, yeah. _Way_ more. Like, a lot."

They drifted off to sleep, both of their last thoughts being how they would spend their day together tomorrow.


End file.
